First Journey Chapter: 18
Chapter: 18 On the way to Corri-Door I arrived at Corri-Dor nine days after I had left Austin. The system was on the very edge of Union space. The declared space Kermac/Galactic Council space begun right beyond its heliopause towards the general direction of the galactic center, or in the old astronavigation terms, towards Galactic East. Two so-called transit corridors, marked only by marker buoys and defined by the Armistice treaty that ended the last big war originated from here. One of these corridors connected Magnitude, the home system of the machine species called the X101s, and the other ended at Arsenal a nine-planet system that was now one of the Union Navy's biggest fleet bases. Corri-door selection for the numerous fleet bases, both overt and covert, was mainly due to its' strategic location near the border with Kermac/Galactic Council, and Nul controlled space. Also, several key Kermac facilities whose activities were critical to the Union fleet overall strategy were readily accessible from this system. The solar system consisted of only Corri, an Orange K III star, and three rock and ice planets and one gas giant with only one sizeable moon. However, every rock and planet's surfaces of the system were occupied or utilized. The Sixth and the seventh fleet had their permanent headquarters here. United Star's Border Control's operational headquarters had locations on several of the lesser accessible rocks. These locations bore the primary responsibility for logistics, intelligence and patrols for the 22,000 light years of border space the Union shared with the Galactic Council and Nul. Due to the recent events, movement of space vehicles through this system was a reminiscence of a flicker fish hatchery at feeding time. Standing on the bridge, I listened to the intricate conversation between the traffic controllers located on the space station dedicated to the overall movement within the entire system. At times it sounded as they were giving directions to traverse a crowded shopping mall, "Move two level up and move down corridor twenty-three Lima to junction Lima West zero four niner. " "Acknowledged proceeding as directed." "At four niner move to local space controller on channel fiver, fiver, zero, repeat for clearance." That continued for over two hours, as there were numerous holding patterns and other delays, to allow higher classified travel to flow quickly thru the system. Although the system was small, in the actual number of planets, it was hectic. The planets were named Corrosive, Corri-Door, Corri Giant with Moon Corrode, and Corri Rock. Our destination was a Class A port on Corri Door, even though this world was the second from the sun it was too far out to receive sufficient heat for the sun and was mostly composed of an ozone and water ice mantle over a rock core. It contained neither minerals or metals in quantity worth mining. The fragile atmosphere due to distance from the sun allowed little or no heat retention. Therefore the temperature on the surface was almost as cold as in deep space. The spaceport and below the surface city of Corri-Door was utterly different from Twilight. While there were a few civilians among the milling crowds of beings, almost everyone was wearing military uniforms, and there were no Gal Drifters, or Bottoms to be seen anywhere. A smile crossed my face as I spotted Arthur's Swine and Dine restaurant. The smile reflected my good mood at finally receiving this main juncture in my travels. This Arthur's is the biggest I had seen so far. Every one of the hundred or so tables were seated soldiers, space crews and marines. I was told space bus traffic to Arsenal had not yet resumed but the Grey lines Infobot was certain, they would resume regularly scheduled flights within the next four to five days. I went into a recruiting office, and they confirmed my Pre Entry appointment, and I received assurance this time from a live officer that I was still early and had plenty of time to make my application once the connection was re-established. Thus, I had at least four days to kill. I decided to take some time and check out this spaceport before looking for lodging, so without a particular destination, I wandered over to the massive viewports which allow an overview of one of the landing fields. Six battleships were currently serviced by towering robots with dozens of flexible metal tentacle-like arms, doing everything from cleaning the exterior of the hulls to routing supplies arriving for each ship. Marines in precise columns marched up ramp boarding a Marine dropship. Now that was an enthralling concept, A dropship would gain low orbit around a planet, and marines in the latest mobile armor would deplane via being catapulted through a tube to separating enter the atmosphere then land on the surface. Depending on the state of battle they would operate singularly or re-group and take out large designated targets prior to the initial deployment of ground troops. Another Marine ship landed and at least two hundred Dai Than pirates and twenty or so black Nogolls, all wearing prisoner restraining control suits disembarked. Their guards, battle robots and armed marines directed them onto a transport skimmer. I was curious as to why they were here, as there were no large prisons or holding camps in this system. Well, it appears the fleet can be as obtuse as the Elders in decision making. I wonder if I would ever know the reason they were here. I continued watching the area for at least two hours before I got tired standing, I felt a little hungry so looked for a small eatery and outside seating. I knew the I would shortly need to find a decent hotel for possible a week of waiting. I decided to combine the two task, so checking my PDD, I started +checking for hotels close by that listed a quality eatery. An Attikan, with his/her fur, fluffed to represent spikes, which were tinted light pink starting at the body then changing to bright red at the spike tips, stood behind the receptionist desk at the Holiday Inn made an apologetic gesture. "I am sorry Sir, we are booked solid and I am afraid all spaceport hotels are as well. I doubt you find anything in town right now. It appears that half the Union Fleet is here. You may need to take a Shuttle to Corri-Rock or Corrosion." I turned and considered the options, looking for an InfoBot when a tall red-haired woman with a dark green velvet dress, approached and asked, "Excuse me, Sir but I too am in need a room, and I heard you were as unsuccessful as I. I just found out the Cloud Castle on Corri-Giant has rooms available. I just called an InterSys taxi. You are welcome to share the taxi fare with me if you wish to try there." "Yes, that would be great. I don't relish sleeping three nights in the crowded, public Space Bus lobby." "I was afraid I would have to do something similar." She said. I guessed she was between forty and ninety years old. Her hair was long and curly in a dark coppery shade. Her eyes were as green as her dress. She had a nice feminine curved body under that velvet knee length dress. Over which she wore an open, matching dark green coat. She held out her hand. "By the bye, I am Dawn Blythe. Yes, I love the way those words combine." "With an extravagant bow at the waist, I proclaimed, Eric Olafson, at your service my lady." She returned the bow and then broke out in a hearty laugh, which I joined. She wore thin leather gloves, and a bunch of silvery bracelets tingled as I shook her hand. The InterSys Taxi arrived moments later. It was a large D 4 flier capable of Intersystem space flight and piloted by a very tall humanoid being. Dawn said to him, "Cloud Castle on Corri-Giant pleases." The pilot waited till a robot put the ladies luggage in the cargo box and answered. "It's my sixth trip today, to the Gas Planet, every room is booked solid. Not just the military, there are going to be a lot of people coming to see the executions. "He queued his cab behind a row of other taxis and fliers heading for a force field membrane to get to the outside of the planet's surface. He switched to autopilot and asked."So you are here for the executions as well?" I shook my head. "No, I am on my way to Arsenal, but the buses have not resumed service, but I saw a large group of Dai privates and Nogoll arriving earlier, I wonder if they are the ones to be executed." The woman answered. " Yes, I am here for the executions." I was not overly interested but said. "Someone famous getting hanged or something?" The driver responded, "Seventeen Dai Than Clan chiefs are getting executed. They are slave traders, torturers, and responsible for many deadly attacks and raids. Most of the captured Dai are processed and released, but these seventeen were identified as especially cruel and selling Union Citizens into slavery." The taxi passed through three energy curtains, and we were outside. The pilot pulled the shuttle into a steep climb and accelerated fast. I was distracted for a moment as I saw a Union Battleship departing not too far from us and the massive ship climbed faster than we did, and a feeling of great pride filled my heart as I saw the lettering, " USS Ragnarsson." The Shuttle pilot changed course and kicked in the small ISAH drive, and I could not see the ship anymore. The pilot and the lady were talking, and I paid a little attention, but the pilot had other ideas He turned his seat. "Andoria, my homeworld is clear on the other side of Union space. We never had any Dai raids on our planet. However, my nephew lived on a fringe world died during a raid by Dai pirates. I have no mercy, and I think we should hang them all, give no quarters to those bastards. Excuse me lady, but I feel very deeply about that problem." The woman merely nodded and didn't say anything. I figured she too was here to see those hanged because she might have lost someone. Then she spoke. "Watching hangings is not something that should be for entertainment." He shrugged. "It was a citizen decision to have executions shown to the public. Over 80% voted for it if I remember correctly. If only one person thinks twice about murder and slavery after seeing an execution, then it was worth it. We Andorian have a long history of slavery both as slavers and as slaves, and I tell you, lady, I am a proud Union citizen because we no longer practice that barbaric practice. Our society is rich in sad and horrid tales the involve slavery and all it implies. My own family sold into slavery and from the tales for long ago, being sold and used against your will is worse than death. I am going to watch it for sure and send my aunt and uncle a recording of it." She sighed then turned away, ending the conservation. We reached the gas planet after about 20 minutes, and the driver turned to us, " We're almost there now. This DeNoir Puddle jumper does eight percent over light speed after all." "That is the fastest it can go?" "Unfortunately yes, Sir. Jumpers are not an FTL shuttle able to reach other systems, and I am not licensed to go beyond this system. You are aware that a shipmasters license is required for any conveyance going past the light threshold and traversing to other solar systems. Inters system traffic skims only a few percents above light speed so we can use ISAH drives, take our time and make it within reason to other celestial bodies." He sighed, "If Corri stays as busy as it is now, we are bound to get a Space Tram or TMT connections. There goes the taxi service along with my job. That does not make for many happy campers aka drivers." He shrugged, "I do not need to hang my dirty linen on your shoulders. Therefore, welcome to Corri-Giant. I have been told the floating cities on Corri Giant are as pretty as the ones on Saturn of Terra." I suspected the hotel to be on a moon and said surprised. "The hotel is on or in the Gas giant itself?" "Oh yes. There are many gas planets with floating cities. It all started with the Terrans, who settle and occupy any and everything, building Nuc-Gas refineries on Saturn and Jupiter. Those are the names of gas planets of the Terra Sol system by the way." He made a few control adjustments and continued. "You know gas planets are the best source for Nuc Gas, the stuff we use to power Isah Pods. The refineries grew, permanent crews brought their families. The families wanted to shop and have schools, and before you knew it, floating cities came into widespread use. Corri System being an important fleet depot and traffic hub and all, that's why we have refineries on Corry Giant. The Cities down there floating on a thin layer of liquid water vapor actually and below is helium and hydrogen and all the good stuff. No worries the Floating cities are quite safe, and nothing ever happened to them. Cloud Castle is a Five Star Hotel." The gas planet was enormous and reminded me of Big Ball the planet I had seen in the sky of Twilight. The pilot activated shields and dove into the swirling atmosphere of the Giant. Even though the shuttle used inertia dampers, it was tossed around by the powerful energy currents, and some of the motion came through. He laughed, "I always love this part. Makes you feel you truly can fly." Then a city appeared, and it looked as if it was sitting on a large dinner plate, floating on a purple and grayish chasm of fog-like substance. Lightning bolts were crackling over a sky in every shade of red and blue, and the clouds whirled like milk stirred into black coffee. I wondered if someone stared long enough at this swilling madness it could turn them insane. With a final shudder, the taxi slipped inside a protective force field and deposited us before the doors to a majestic hotel. Only a swirling multi-colored force field separated this dropoff area from an environment that was absolutely deadly in so many ways. However, I was almost certain I saw life forms outside, looking very similar to Nilfeheim jellyfish but without the filament strings below the body. Fascinated I continued to watch and then saw humans in winged-suits soaring above the city in the atmosphere of the Giant. The woman also noticing them, stated flatly, "No matter where humans go they find a way to use their surroundings for sports and recreation. I think this is the secret of the Terran humans. They are neither the strongest, fastest or smartest species but they seem to be able to adapt to any and every environment." I agreed with her. Learning that there were floating cities in the upper atmosphere of a Gas giant was fantastic, and I had to coincide with the Ancient, the Union indeed was a most excellent place. The lobby of the Lux Hotel could have been anywhere with its marble floors, dotted with islands of indoor plants and freshwater fountains. An Ult sitting behind an Ultanium that was somewhat akin to a terran piano, and played Ult harmonic melodies. Humans and non-humans in business suits, dresses, and robes were walking back and forth, and some stood, talking together in small groups. Most of them ignoring the whirling elements outside the viewports. A Thauran receptionist in a tight fitted black suit and purple shirt underneath smiled at us. "Welcome to the Hilton Cloud Castle on Corri-Giant. How may I help you, today?" I motioned the woman to go first, and she said: "I would like to get a room for four nights." "I am sorry Ma'am, but all our standard deluxe rooms are booked or reserved. However, We do have one suite left." "How much is that?" "18,000 credits, Union, per night." "Are there any other hotels or accommodations?" He looked at a screen and raised his hands." It looks like the Snorkel Intake City has single community bunks left, but I would not recommend them to a lady. The Sylvan Green, on Far Out still shows three rooms, but that is almost a full day by InterSys from here." Her mouth twitched, and she said to me. "That is far beyond my allotted budget. I do have a temporary office on Corri-Door, I guess we could share. I don't know how big it is but it still private and better than the Space bus lobby." I smiled."We also could share the suite. I am certain it has separate bedrooms." The blue-faced Thauran looked at his readout, his face breaking out into a brilliant smile after I swiped my CITI and Credit Chip he said. "It is always a pleasure to welcome executives of Enroe Corp. Do you wish human or robotic butler service?" "We can decide that later, for now, please get us to the suite. We are both tired and need refreshing." After being taken to the suite and her luggage was brought in she said with a raised eyebrow. "Why would an executive of Enroe even consider sleeping in the Space bus lobby? Not that I ever met such a young business tycoon." "I am neither a businessman or a tycoon. Just a Neo Viking from Nilfeheim. However, Alex Enroe and I are friends, and I guess he did mean what he said." "You are a fascinating person, Eric. Quiet and soft-spoken, but there is something about you I can't quite place." "Maybe it's the smell since I do need a shower." She laughed." Well, I must say I am glad to have a nice bed to sleep. This trip was a last minute assignment, and they rushed me here and appeared to not made the usual arrangements. That is something I must remind them of when I return home." "I guess you are galactic renown news reporter then?" She took off her coat and over her left chest, she had an embroidered symbol of a sword and a scale superimposed over a stylized Galaxy, the union symbol. She lowered her eyes and said. "I usually don't tell anyone what I do or who I am, but I work for the Union Justice Department, and I am an Executioner." That did surprise me a little, but I didn't want to offend her and said. "Well, I guess someone has to do that." Glaring harshly at me she stated, "I can see it in your face, that is part of the reason I don't tell what I do to anyone." "I am sorry, lady, but I am away from my home planet for the first time in my life. Nilfeheim is not what you would call a modern world. To me, everything is new, exciting and some of it is truly quite frightening. It is the first time I hear about a city floating around a gas planet. Executions are rare in my world as we usually challenge someone and do the killing ourselves. Now a pretty lady tells me she does hanging for a living. I am sorry if I blinked or showed any surprise." Her glare became much softer, and her body more relaxed as she sat down, "I am sorry for snapping at you like that. I never tell anyone what I do, but sometimes I want to share it and have someone to talk about it." "I have nothing much to do for the next days. I am not eighteen yet, and it may not be appropriate. However, I can invite you for dinner, and you can share whatever you want with me. I am just a Neo Viking, but I remain quiet and listen." Noticeable relaxing, her lips parted with a warm smile. "Let me check in with HQ, then freshen up a bit. Then I would like very much to have dinner with you. Category:Edits by Posidous